


Sympathy for The Strong

by hystericalmode



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackhat/Flug - Freeform, Hurt! Blackhat, If You Squint - Freeform, It Could Be Platonic, Torture, Tortured! Blackhat, bamf flug, blackhat's lucky to have flug, flug to the rescue, oc heroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalmode/pseuds/hystericalmode
Summary: Blackhat gets confronted by a seemingly harmless hero at a Villain Convention.He has no reason to fear her...Her device on the other hand...





	Sympathy for The Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic where Blackhat is the one in danger and getting tortured while Flug is the one to save the day....
> 
> (I just want Blackhat to REALLY appreciate Flug...)

Sympathy for the Strong

 

"Put your hands in the air and get down on your knees! You're all under arrest!" A hero called Ms. Wonder yelled over the alarmed crowd as her eyes narrowed in warning. 

"Shit, it's a hero!"

"How did she find us!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Since the entire crowd was consisted entirely of villains they did the exact opposite of the woman's orders. The more brave villians charged headfirst and attacked the hero which she, in turn, stood her ground and fought back. The lesser (and perhaps the more smarter) villains took the opportunity to run away instead of confronting the hero.

But that plan was soon squandered when hundreds of annoyingly colorful heroes seemed to come out of nowhere and rush at the crowd. 

'Well, it looks like 'The Convention of Villains' is ruined this year...' Blackhat thought idly as he stared at the chaotic brawl while munching on a apple. When he was finished with his snack he threw the core in a random direction and chuckled when it hit the head of a flying hero which made them lose control and crash. 

"S-sir... Shouldn't we be leaving?" Flug asked as he hurriedly collected the weapons they were previously selling. Once the human put his inventions in their respective boxes, he pulled out his shrink ray, made the packages smaller and put them in a metal suitcase. "... Ok, I got everything packed... What do we do n-now?" He asked.

Blackhat clicked his tongue while thinking of an answer. On one hand he did think it was safer to leave as soon as they can, but on the other hand.... He wanted to watch this battle a little while longer. After all, it wasn't everyday you see a fight between good vs evil in a scale as large as this. To him this was an equivalent of watching a sports game. 

The demon watched the crowd for a little while before making a decision. "Go get the car ready... I'll be there in a minute." He ordered.

Flug looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it and nodded. "O-of course, sir..." He responded meekly and left, taking the suitcase with him. 

Blackhat watched him go and once his scientist was out of sight he summoned his cane and walked in a steady pace. Lasers, beams, and even a whole car flew over his head as he continued his walk. Stands and tables were overturned as various weapons laid in random piles. Many of them were broken and in pieces so he didn't pay them much attention.

In fact he was just minding his own business, enjoying the screams and carnage around him when someone rudely stood in his way. 

He didn't even try to hide his look of disgust when he realized that the person in front of him was a hero. He could tell that it was a hero, even if they looked a bit... Different. That difference was that the hero (a young girl, he was pretty sure) wasn't wearing a vibrant suit like the rest of her allies. Instead, she was wearing a coat, similar to the one Flug wore everyday. Was she a scientist as well?

Blackhat drew his lips together in a tight line while studying the blonde woman. She looked too young and pretty to be a villain, especially the way her eyes seemed to gleam with heroism and justice. Ugh! Just looking at her made his skins crawl, and not in a good way.

The young human was staring at him in righteous fury. "Blackhat!" She snarled while holding her head up to meet his eye in determination. "I am Rebecca Jones! Two years ago, you killed my sister, and I have come to avenge her!" 

Blackhat watched boredly as 'Rebecca' reached into her pocket and pulled out a little spherical device as well as some sort of remote control that went with it. Just as he was thinking about slicing her head off with his claws, another hero with mechanical wings flew down beside her, shielding her body with his own. 

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?! Get back to base now!" The winged hero yelled at her while keeping his eyes on Blackhat. 

"Get out of the way, Sparrow! I just need one throw to finish him off!"

'Sparrow' glanced at her for a second and spluttered when he saw the device she had in her hands. "W-where did you get... Rebecca! That's a prototype, it's not finished and its the only one we have!" He shook his head frantically. "That thing is worth a fortune, what if you break it or something?!"

Rebecca glared at him. "Just get out of my way! I'm not gonna let you stop me!" With surprising strength that she didn't look like she possessed, the blonde girl pushed her companion out of the way while throwing the device at Blackhat.

The demon watched as the sphere rolled harmlessly against his feet, he tsked mockingly. "... Am I suppose to be scared right now?" He asked while lightly kicking the device a few feet away. "Honestly, I was actually hoping for something to happen-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when the sphere gave a little musical chime as if it was coming to life. The demon blinked down at it in confusion and stumbled backwards in shock when the device sprang up and flew at him.

Blackhat threw an attack at it, but the girl merely toyed with the control in her hand and the little device dodged his attack. The sphere then fell apart and the outer shell split in half, pieces clinging stubbornly to his neck. Before he could shapeshift or claw it off, the other pieces reassembled with the rest of its kind. 

The demon felt his eye widen when the sphere rearranged itself into some type of thick collar around his neck. He slowly raised a hand to feel the hard and cold material that was currently chocking him. 

"... Did you just... Collared me...?" He questioned in a skeptical voice and once the realization hit him, his surprise turned into anger. "You DARE treat me like an animal?!" He snarled as he raised a hand to release a violent attack. 

Except nothing happened.

Blackhat's eye twitched in irritation as he repeated the action again. And again and again and again...

He finally stopped and stared at his hand in astonishment and confusion. What the hell?! He tried again and hissed when his powers didn't react. What was happening?! What was wrong with his powers!?

"... What did you do...?" He demanded rather than ask. He felt his familiar anger channel inside of him, but for some reason, it felt... Contained. As if someone had put a chain over his body, effectively cutting everything off.

Rebecca overcame her shock much faster than her partner and smiled smugly. Blackhat wanted to rip her face off. "Something that should've been done a long time ago..." She replied before pushing a button on her remote.

Blackhat stared at her in anger when all of a sudden the collar gave a little jingle and a searing heat traveled over his form. The demon gasped in pain and he clutched his chest as something hot (or was it acidic?) seemed to burn deep into his core. 

Confused and hurt, Blackhat took a few steps back as something wet seemed to slide down his eye. He looked up just in time to see the girl push another button and he fell to his knees as another wave of pain, much stronger than before, was forced down on him.

He didn't realise he was screaming until the pain was over. Then another powerful surge was piercing his entire being, and he didn't have enough strength to hold himself up anymore. 

He could feel the girl's eyes in him and he wanted nothing more than to skin her alive. "What's wrong, Blackhat? Can't take a little pain?!" She mocked as she turned a dial and the heat intensified. Blackhat managed not to scream this time but more liquid did come out of his eye, even the one behind the monocle. 

"I can hardly believe that THIS is the infamous Blackhat!" She laughed cruely, making the demon wince as electricity seemed to writhe under his skin. "Everyone seemed to be SO afraid of you, but look at you now?!" She snorted. "Not so great and terrible now, are you?" She cooed.

Blackhat glared at her from the ground before the pain -this time in his skull- burned through his thoughts like molten lava. He clawed the ground beneath his fingers as the feeling became so unbearable he could literally see clouds of darkness taking over his vision. He could feel the strange and foreign feeling of fear bubbling up inside his chest when he realised that perhaps he could, in fact, DIE from this.

"Rebecca look out!" A male voice (Sparrow?) screamed in alarm as a loud crash rang out from somewhere above him. He let out a choked sigh as the pain was instantly gone and after a few seconds Blackhat slowly looked up even though the action made his whole body scream in protest. 

"Mr. Blackhat! Oh my gosh! Sir, are you ok?!" Flug's panicked voice called out.

Blackhat couldn't help but feel relieved and happy to hear his scientist's voice, which felt like a ray of comfort into his otherwise painful world. 

"Flug..." He managed to croak out as he tried to get up but it felt like his limbs were made of rubber. "Flug, help me up." He commanded.

Flug immediately ran over to him, goggles reflecting worry and fear on them. "S-sir...!" He kneeled in front of his boss and reached for him before pulling back awkwardly. "Um..."

Once Flug was in reachable distance, Blackhat shot forward and held onto the scientist's shoulder. He tried to pull himself up but the action only made him dizzy. The human quickly allowed his boss to lean on him since the demon was obviously too weak to stand up on his own.

Blackhat's head was spinning as Flug helped him off the ground, his chest was heaving as he strained to keep himself from falling. Just moving made his joints creak and his muscles felt like they were being ripped apart and rearranged at the same time. 

He tripped over his cane, which made him bite his lip to stop himself from screaming. Instead he held onto Flug tighter, making the poor scientist yelp in surprise. Once the human steadied their momentum, he began leading them forward again. Blackhat was too tired and weary to ask Flug where he was taking them. 

Though he was feeling lost and disoriented, Flug seemed to know where he was going. 

A few steps ahead was their black car, similar in design to a lamborghini diablo. Flug had proudly made it himself, claiming that they couldn't be an evil organization without some type of getaway car. Blackhat didn't mention that a vehicle was practically useless to a being like him, but at the time he didn't want to ruin the human's good mood. 

The front was suspiciously dented but it was still an impressive sight. From what little he did manage to hear from Flug's explanation of the car was that it was an insanely advanced super tank made to look like a normal car. It could change it's appearence with the push of a button, though Flug preferred the Lamborghini (and occasionally the Camaro) design. 

Flug pulled out a little remote while still struggling to hold onto his boss and pressed a button. The door slid open and closed automatically for them as they slowly climbed inside. Despite the outside appearance, the inside was much, much bigger. 

Flug pushed another button and the seats rearranged themselves into a makeshift bed. The demon would've been impressed if he wasn't in so much pain.

The inventor laid his boss down as gently as he could. Once he was certain that Blackhat was comfortable he went to the front seat and settled himself. After a few seconds the vehicle roared to life and Blackhat felt them moving in a decent pace. 

"... Flug?"

The human straightened up, indicating that he was listening. "Yes sir...?"

"... Good job."

Flug visibly brightened. "No problem, sir..."

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions or concerns or just want to chat please do not hesitate to leave a comment:)
> 
> I might write more chapters if people are interested!


End file.
